Trotskyist Party
The Trotskyist Party is a political party in the Nuuk Empire that advocates for the abolition of the Monarchy and the installation of a Communist regime in its stead, governmed according to the political theories of Leon Trotsky. The party has held power before, in the form of the Workers' Republic of Greenland, but ever since the Greenlandic Civil War, was exiled to Devon Island. Today, its exile has been lifted, resulting in a moderate rise in popularity. They recieved a good bit of their funds from the Australasian Aboriginal Republic, but upon the ascension of Julius Wallong to the office of Premier, its future is uncertain. History In the Millenium Era, Greenland's steady rise to power was accompanied by a rising population. However, this also meant a rise in other ideologies. Following the 2022 revival of the Soviet Union, a circle of Greenlandic communist theorists, headed by Mars Aporsoq, came together with the intent to establish a communist party in Greenland. After hours of debate, they settled on an ideology for the party: Trotskyism. On November 21st, 2022, the Greenlandic Trotskyist Party was founded. Eske Illejan, an adamant anti-Communist, viewed the Trotskyist party as a threat to his power and the overall security of Greenland as a nation. He shut down Communist rallies nation-wide, leading the already unpopular party to lose support further. The small group, however, found support in Iceland. While the majority of Icelanders were in support or indifferent to the annexation by Greenland, a fair number were upset and angry. These people turned to the Communist party. The party moved their headquarters to Reykjavik, where they absorbed the smaller Icelandic Socialist Party. Now with more support than ever, they began serious campaigns in Greenlandic elections. They got four members elected to the local senate of Iceland during this period. However, their lucked turned up when Eske Illejan died. The rapid collapse of the Federal Republic of Greenland, and a hatred for the non-Illejan leadership, led to a high in their popularity. With the Greenlandic government's exile to Greenland in 2030, the outraged people demanded a new regime. A civil war broke out, and the Communists flooded the streets of Reykjavik. With the largest city under their control, the Communists decimated the Republic. On October 29th, 2030, the Workers' Republic of Greenland was established in Iceland. The Workers' Republic Under premier Mars Aporsoq, the Workers' Republic of Greenland, based in Iceland, negotiated their continued sovereignty, in the form of a puppet state. Though still communist, the WRG's government was entirely dependent upon the EGR, and all major policies had to be confirmed with the Grand Chancellor. The greater liberties enjoyed by citizens of the Workers' Republic led to it being a popular desitination for refugees looking to escape the hardships experienced in the EGR's main body. Under future premiers, control of the island of Greenland was gradually negotiated back to the Greenlandic government, a cause for celebration amongst native Greenlanders. The situation perpetuated for hundreds of years until Albung Maelsoq became the Premier of Greenland. Maelsoq was anti-EGR, and recognized the nation's imminent collapse. In 2892, he met with Chancellor Franz Shöltz of the German Confederation, and with him signed the Freedom Pact into existence. The party would agree with Maelsoq, and sign off on the proceeding Declaration of War on the EGR. With the party's approval, the Workers' Republic of Greenland invaded EGR Canada and pushed into North America. Eventually they would take control of the EGR's capital city, Vancouver. (For more information, see The Decade's War). Maelsoq was present for the Treaty of Vancouver, and ensured that Greenland would obtain the islands surrounding it. However, it all went downhill from there. Civil War The Trotskyist Party of Greenland lost popularity following the Decade's War. The people rallied behind the green and black banner of the Monarchists, and advocated for the establishment of a monarchy in Greenland. To calm the people, Albung Maelsoq ordered for the House of Kalaallit to return to Greenland. However, as the people supported them, they became a threat. Maelsoq reluctantly signed off on the assassination of Kujalleq Iritiv Kalaallit, the House's head. This backfired immensely, as it led to the people believing the Communist regime to be even more authoritarian than before. Kujalleq's son, Ole I, led rallies against the Workers' Republic, and he was responsible for the outbreak of the Greenlandic Civil War. The Workers' Republic was based in the north of Greenland, as well as Iceland and parts of Ellesmere Island. Overall, they never stood a chance, and the Communist forces were decimated in the Battle of Reykavik. Kataroq Hiemel, the new leader of the Trotskyist Party, was exiled to Iceland. Most of the remaining Trotskyists followed him there, though a good number stayed in Iceland. Today The Trotskyist Party currently operates across the entire Nuuk Empire, though their following is rather small. They are currently led by Kuupik Maelsoq, the grandson of legendary Premier Albung Maelsoq. Category:Political Parties Category:Nuuk Empire